Mini-Pals
A Mini-Pal is a real-life pocket game realeased on January 1, 2009. It was realeased by Neopets and JAKKS Pacific . It came with a Virtual Prize Code in the package and could another could be unlocked by reaching level 50 (view the code by going to Trophy View). You must gain levels by collecting experience (XP). Styles There are four styles of Mini-Pals. These are: *Red Bruce *Yellow Meerca *Green Acara *Blue Scorchio Gameplay It's gameplay was similar to Tamagotchi . You had to care, feed, and play with your Neopet. Description It's description on Neopet's merchandise page is "Play games! Collect 150+ items! Level up! This ''style'' comes with aVirtual Code the will unlock a Virtual Prize." Features *'IR Mode - '''In IR mode, two peole owning Mini-Pals can play games or give gifts. The systems must be within four feet of each other. *'Inventory - 'The Inventory is where you can feed your Neopet, or give it a Petpet or toy. You can also view trophies in Trophy View and view outfits. *'Stats - 'See your stats: Name, hunger, happiness, level, Neopoints, on hand, and experience. *'Store - 'Where you can buy outfits, food, and toys. Every so often new items appear, and random items. *'Neolodge - 'At the Neolodge, you can keep your Neopets hunger and happieness constant, like when your Neopet must sleep for long periods of time without play. It costs 1,000 NP. *'Options - 'Where you can change your settings. You can change the date and time, soud, and contrast. Games *'JubJub Dodge - 'Your Neopet must dodge falling JubJubs . If you get hit three times by JubJubs, the game ends and you will lose. If you dodge 250 JubJubs, the game will end and you will have won. It will give you 1NP and 1 XP for every JubJub dodged. *'Last Stand - 'You against your Neopet will compete in this game. On your turn, you can remove up to three black dots. Whoever removes the last black dot wins. If you win you recieve 100 NP and 50 XP, If you lose (your Neopet wins,) you will recieve 50 NP 25 XP *'Moon Rock, Scroll, & Slorg Scissors - 'This is a Neopets version of a three round Rock, Paper, Scissors, in which ties do not count. 50 NP and 10 XP are awarded for winning, and 25 NP and 15 XP for losing. *'Item-O-Rama -''' At the start of the round there will be an item shown. Multiple Item will be shown, to win you must press the + button when the item shown at the start appears. 10 NP and 10 XP are gained for winning. *'''Fashion Fever - '''This is where you can view clothes you purchased in the store, on your Neopet. All wearables cost 500 NP in the store. No neopoints or experience awarded for playing. Levels To gain levels you must collect experience (XP.) Gallery Bruce MIni pal box.gif|A Red Bruce Mini-Pal in it's packaging Red Bruce Mini.jpg|A Red Bruce Mini-Pal Yellow Meerca Packageing.gif|A Yellow Meerca Mini-Pal in it's packaging Yellow Meerca MIni.jpg|A Yellow Meerca Mini-Pal Green Acara Packaging.gif|A Green Acara Mini-Pal in it's packaging Green Acara MINI.jpg|A Green Acara Mini-Pal Blue Scorchio Packaging.gif|A Blue Scorchio Mini-Pal in it's packaging Blue Scorchio Mini Pal.jpg|Blue Scorchio Mini-Pal gif_scorchioblue_starballoon.gif|A Blue Scorchio Star Balloon With Screen, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. gif_shoyrublue_starballoon.gif|A Blue Shoyru Star Balloon, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. gif_acaragreen_starballoon.gif|A Green Acara Star Balloon With Screen, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. gif_jubjuborange_starballoon.gif|A Orange JubJub Star Balloon, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. gif_kacheekpink_starballoon.gif|A Pink Kacheek Star Balloon, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. gif_gelertpurple_starballoon.gif|A Purple Gelert Star Balloon, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. gif_brucered_starballoon.gif|A Red Bruce Star Balloon With Screen, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. gif_meercayellow_starballoon.gif|A Yellow Meerca Star Balloon With Screen, One of the possible prizes for redeeming a code. Category:Game Category:Merchandise